User blog:ZeoSpark/My Review of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon
Hello. This is my review of the newest 3DS game: Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. WARNING: Contains some spoilers if some haven't played it already. Overview In this game, the legendary Dark Moon has been destroyed by King Boo which causes all of the ghosts of Evershade Valley to act hostile. E. Gadd enlists the help of Luigi to help him recover the missing pieces of the Dark Moon. In this game, there are five different mansions that Luigi can explore each having a different setting. The first mansion in the game, Gloomy Manor, bears some resemblance to the main mansion of the first game. Unlike with the original Luigi's Mansion by the way, there are no longer Portrait Ghosts and most the times Luigi enters the room, it is already lit. The common ghosts of this game are the Greenies which are troublemakers always messing with the Green Ghostbuster. Other common ghosts include Slammers, Hiders, and, of course, Boos. Speaking of ghosts, the bosses of each mansion include special type of ghosts called Possessors which they usually take over inamiate objects (with the exception of the first one). The Pros and Cons Pros One of the best things about this game is the length. The first game could actually take a couple of hours to beat if one knows how to do every puzzle and beat bosses quickly. Dark Moon has certain missions that can actually take up an hour to beat and there is usually 7 missions per mansion! Dark Moon also challenges you and, unlike the first Luigi's Mansion, focus mostly on puzzles. The ghosts in this game are also pretty smart as if you're trying to suck up one ghost, another one will try to attack you. Cons The only bad thing about Dark Moon is how some of the controls change since the first game. First of all, you must now stun ghosts using the Strobulb which requires you to hold A. That's not too bad but while charging the Strobulb, Luigi can only flash right in front of him and cannot turn leaving him open to behind attacks. Also, the way to capture Boos has changed drastically. The good news, Boos don't go from room to room anymore so capturing them in the same room is very easy. The bad news: THEY FIGHT HARD. First,Boos always stay invinsible and Luigi must use the Dark-Light Device to reveal them then stun them. After that, Luigi must vaccum at their tongues, pull back, and watch the poor thing get knocked around. I mean, it's kinda sad to see how much abuse the Boos take in this game but they're needed in order to beat the game. Overall This game earns a 10/10 from me. Again, the only bad thing in this game is the way to capture Boos and the new way involves abusing them in a pretty drastic and sad matter. Though, if they annoy the HECK out of ya, then you probabiily won't feel much remorse. Category:Blog posts